


Beginning of the End (Of Sanity)

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [15]
Category: Almost Human, Eureka, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fandom Mash-up, Friendship, Jim's Crazy Plan, M/M, More like Universe-trip, Nathan being worried, Not really sure how to tag, There is a car, Woohoo! Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a plan to make all of the Agents of the Universes friends. They aren't really keen but this has never stopped Jim before. Jack is just worried about how his universe will cope with hosting such a crazybunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the End (Of Sanity)

Five men sat around the table, four of them glaring at the blonde with the crazy grin on his face. The grin just got wider as the silence stretched on after his proposal, and the man had to restrain himself from jumping up and down in excitement. He knew the others would try to reject his plan but there was no way he was going to give up. He didn’t believe in no-win scenarios after all.

“That is bloody ridiculous, Jim!” Leonard McCoy finally let out, breaking the silence.

“It is an interesting proposal but it is unlikely to work Captain,” Spock said, calm as ever.

“No, Jim. Just no,” Jack Carter admonished sharply.

“I like the sound of it,” Lestrade said, causing all heads to whip around to stare at him in shock (or in Spock’s case, raising an eyebrow). 

“What!” Jack and McCoy shouted. Jim began grinning madly again and nodded his head at Lestrade in appreciation.

“I'm just saying, it could be fun,” Lestrade reasoned. 

“It could also be awkward,” Spock rationalised.

“Well it will be if you don’t pick up your attitude,” Lestrade muttered, and even McCoy had to join the two blondes in laughing at Spock’s unimpressed looked. McCoy soothed his lover by taking his hand before turning to address Jim.

“If you explain your reasons then we’ll consider it, kid,” he said, practical as usual. 

“Look, we make up one weird friendship group, and each of us feels uncertain with at least one of the others. I think we need to just have one big gathering – a party, if you will – to get rid of all of the worries. And what better way to do that than to bring along some of our assigned universe companions.” Jim smiled at each of the others at the table, not unnerved in the least about the worried looks that were being shared.

“But no one in either mine or Jack’s universe know anything about our jobs.”

“We would never get Control’s permission to suddenly reveal our lives to people.”

“Well, obviously Sherlock knows the truth but he isn’t the best company.”

“Where would we have this gathering anyway?”

“Guys, calm down,” Jim said steadily. “I have it all planned out.”

“Then please enlighten us Captain.”

“It’s simple. Bones, you ask permission to tell Dorian the truth. Control will agree because he’s an android, so nothing is really at risk. Lestrade, you bring both Sherlock and John, which will make the former better company but you also warn him not to keep blurting his mouth. And Jack, you’re hosting.”

“WHAT? Why?”

“Because in Eureka, nothing will seem weird. We can pretend that Dorian is a creation of Spock’s, and that Lestrade’s trio are visiting from London. I created a false identity for myself when I visited, we can just do the same now. It’s perfect.”

Jim looked around the table, proud that his friends seemed to be beginning to agree with him. The other four exchanged looks, silently checking what the others were thinking before answering simultaneously.

“Fine.”

“Where are they?” Jack asked, checking his watch for the 7th time in 20 minutes.

“Dude, relax,” Jim said calmingly. “Everything is going to be fine.” They exchanged small smiles then looked back up at the road in front of them. Jim had arrived first and had ridden down to the entrance of the town with Jack in his jeep to meet the others. They had made sure that the stretch of road would be empty for their friend’s arrival as they didn’t know how they would explain it without giving everything up.

“I still feel bad that I'm the only one who hasn’t told anyone,” Jack said, his voice quiet and sad.

“I haven’t told anyone.”

“You told Spock…Zachary, I mean.”

“Only ‘cause it was the job. How am I going to remember not to call him Spock?”

“Tell the others it’s a nickname? You’ll still be calling McCoy Bones, won’t you?”

“That’s true.”

They stood silently, enjoying the companionship, when a flash burst in front of them and suddenly they were facing a Kia Sorento SUV. The driver’s window wound down and McCoy’s head stuck out.

“Hey guys!” he called, giving them a wave which they returned. “Want to lead the way to this shindig?”

Jack and Jim jumped in the jeep and led the way into town. People walking down the main street turned to watch the black car that was following the sheriff’s vehicle. They had all heard – Vince had found out from Jim and spread the news – that some more of their sheriff’s friends were coming to visit and they were all intrigued to know if they were anything like Jim, who everyone had gotten along with. Jack pulled up in front of the station and McCoy parked beside him. The townsfolk watched surreptitiously (or what they thought was surreptitiously) as six men exited the Kia Sorento. Two of them were tall, with pale skin and dark hair; a scruffy brunette hopped out of the driver’s seat; one of the men had mocha skin with bright blue eyes that seemed almost unnatural; there was a sombre type with silver hair; and the last man was short with greying blonde hair. They were a highly mixed group of serious expressions and knowing grins, and they were looking around the town with interest.

“Well, guys,” Jack said, “Welcome to Eureka! I’d better introduce you to everyone.”

“Yes, you’d better,” said a voice from behind him. He spun round to see his boyfriend, Nathan Stark, standing close to him with a tight frown on his face. Jack had known that he wasn’t overly keen on the big group of people coming to the secret government town but Jack’s friends had managed to falsify documents that gave them permission to visit.

“Hey you,” Jack said softly, wrapping his arm around Nathan’s waist. This seemed to placate the dark haired scientist slightly as he draped his own arm over Jack’s shoulders. Nathan turned his attention to the town’s guests, feeling a mixture of intimidation (from the tall dark haired men) and relief (from the brunette and blonde) at seeing the group. 

“Nathan Stark, allow me to introduce my friends,” Jack said pleasantly.

“You know Jim.” Jim grinned.

“Dr. Leonard McCoy, who we call McCoy.” The scruffy brunette gave a mock salute.

“His partner, Zachary.” One of the tall men bowed his head in greeting and moved closer to McCoy to place a proprietary hand on his hip.

“Dorian is the android I was telling you about; Zachary’s creation.” The mocha skinned man smiled happily, seemingly fascinated by everything.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade is from New Scotland Yard.” The silver haired man flashed a smile, looking relaxed with his hands in his pockets.

“And Sherlock and John here consult for him; Sherlock being a genius and John a doctor.” The curly dark haired man nodded his head, a bored expression on his face while the blonde let out a cheery “Hi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Nathan said politely and was shocked at the reactions he got. Sherlock scoffed, John looked embarrassed, Jim and Lestrade both said “Ha”, Dorian looked confused by the others’ reactions and Spock raised an eyebrow but otherwise kept a blank face. McCoy actually laughed and when he regained his breath said, “Oh man, you are going to change your mind. Trust me on that.” Nathan sent Jack a look that conveyed his uncertainty over his friends but the sheriff just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. 

“Why don’t we start the tour?” Jack suggested and turned to lead the way around town. Nathan wasn’t sure what to make of the group and decided that he was going to keep a very close eye on all of them during their visit.

**Author's Note:**

> The next few instalments will basically just be Nathan getting stuck with one of the visitors and trying to work out just how insane Jack is for him to be friends with this lot.


End file.
